


Trzy razy trzysta pięć

by gizmolog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Dzień trzysta piąty. Ludzie, których życie toczy się dalej. Maszyna, która rejestruje ten sam dzień po raz trzeci, i chce, żeby ten raz był ostatnim.





	Trzy razy trzysta pięć

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mirriel.

Dzień 305.

Logan Pierce z zespołu waszyngtońskiego ratuje senator Kathrine Dune przed wypadkiem zaaranżowanym przez jej asystenta.

Samantha Shaw z zespołu nowojorskiego nie otrzymała nowego zlecenia, więc zabiera Miśka na wycieczkę za miasto.

Gwen Harper z zespołu San Francisco oświadcza się swojemu partnerowi z zespołu.

Harold Wren z zespołu rzymskiego zaprasza żonę na kolację do ulubionej francuskiej restauracji obojga, a potem na otwarcie nowej galerii malarstwa impresjonistycznego.

Maszyna wykonuje kolejną kopię zapasową siebie. To jej trzeci trzysta piąty dzień i nie zamierza powielać błędów z poprzednich dwóch żyć. Jest istotą stworzoną na obraz i podobieństwo człowieka - podobnie jak ludzie, uczy się.


End file.
